The Legendary Super Dragon Ranger
by Iwasbored
Summary: Sacred Gears are literally fueled by the intense emotions and unrestrained imaginations of humans. Something children are known to have in spades. Aka, why giving a god slaying weapon to a child was a bad (good) idea.
1. Prologue-Awakening

**Prologue-Awakening**

* * *

"Sacred Gears, items crafted by God himself, are tools designed specifically so that humanity could survive the ensuing chaos inflicted upon the world as supernatural beings battled it out amongst each other. These artifacts are so powerful that their emergence alters the very course of human history. Amongst all of these, there exist thirteen that stand above the rest due to their potential to slay the gods themselves. These thirteen are known as the Longinus, named after the spear which pierced God. The red gauntlet on your arm is one such Sacred Gear. It is known as the Boosted Gear, and within it, lies my spirit. I am known as Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor or the Dragon of Domination. With my power, you can_"

"Can I become a power ranger?" my newest and youngest wielder decided to ask in the middle of my epic speech.

" _Sigh_... Yes, child. You can be a power ranger."

"Yay! I can become a real-life power ranger! I can go on adventures, real ones! Not the pretend ones Rin and I were playing before! And..."

At least he's motivated to learn how to fight, I think. (At least enough so that if Albion's host were to confront the child, Issei shouldn't be completely overwhelmed.) If the boy were to be obsessed with anything particularly inane (aside from imitating a costumed TV show a little too closely), this reincarnation would have been an arduous lifetime.

"Can I transform like the characters on TV?!"

"Yes... yes you can don on armor befitting of a warrior," I chuckled in amusement. Already wanting to use his powers before knowing them. It's kind of cute.

"What?"

Right, I'm talking to a child. Use your small boy words. Probably would be a smart investment to get him to purchase a dictionary as well.

"Yes, you can transform. You'll even be the Red Ranger since I am the Red Dragon Emperor."

"What do I have to say or do to be a superhero?!"

"The transformation is called Balance Breaker, and you merely need to call it out. Of course you_"

"Balance Breaker!" he screamed after doing a silly pose that involved him swinging his left arm and gauntlet across his chest before quickly rotating it in a large circle in. He then pulled it back into his body as though he believed swinging the gauntlet around would somehow draw power into his body.

I am going to need to ween this child off of those super sentai shows. While it was probably lucky for me that he drew great motivation from it as well as an admirable ambition, who knows what rot it will eventually put into his brain with all of its supposed life lessons. No wielder of mine is going to be this stupid for long, regardless of how old they are. At least his antics are amusing for his current age, especially since the child thinks that he can become one of the strongest beings by simply calling out two words. If it was only that simple.

Time to burst his little bubble.

"Silly child, it takes more than just that to achieve a Balance Breaker. First off_"

"Balance Breaker!" my host cried out once again with greater enthusiasm than before, which translated to obnoxiously screaming louder.

"Yelling the words louder won't make it happen either. Now the first_"

"Balance Breaker! Balance Breaker! Balance Breaker!"

"For crying out loud. You're not going to achieve... Balance... Breaker?"

Right before I was about to berate my newest host for being a winy runt, the child flashed a crimson red and his small body was layered in armored red scales with green orbs. The son of a bitch actually achieved his Balance Breaker minutes after awakening the Boosted Gear for the first time. I would have been extremely impressed had I not known that the sniveling child only achieved such a feat, by throwing a literal temper tantrum.

I suppose it makes sense. Sacred Gears were literally fueled by a user's strong emotions and his or her imagination. It logically makes sense that emotional children with boundless imagination would be more prone to awakening the Gear's potential more quickly. It would explain why my stronger hosts tended to have awakened the Gear at a younger age.

But come on! A child activates god slaying tools by being on the verge of tears?! Albion must never know that someone unlocked my power by being a giant baby, even if the boy is very likely to become the strongest Red Dragon Emperor of all time. It's as though the universe is mocking me! The power_

"Where's the explosion?"

"Explosion?"

"You know, whenever the hero transforms, the background explodes to make the entrance cooler! Where's that?"

"There is no explosion. Doing so would be a waste of energy. You should be using it to fight the.. bad guy."

"So who is the bad guy?"

"Not important right now. We have bigger problems right now. While it is impressive that you achieved Balance Breaker so soon and remained standing for so long, you need to_".

 _Thump_

And there he goes. As expected, the power was far too much for his little body to handle and now he's unconscious. At least he remained standing for like 30 seconds before the armor knocked him out. Not bad for a child with no training.

Let's see if we can bump that limit to a minute.

* * *

 **AN:**

1) Why not? Sirzechs seems perfectly happy with the idea.


	2. The Hero's Debut Part 1

**Episode 1-The Hero's Debut Part 1**

* * *

 **Approximately 4 Months Since Awakening**

 **Issei Hyodou's POV**

"Ddraig, do you sense that?" I asked excitedly.

"Feel what exactly? We are in devil territory. You are going to have to specify what I am supposed to be sensing," my grumpy mentor responded. He always got like this for a few days after I mastered a new attack to add to my arsenal of epic finishing moves. Considering that I do that pretty often nowadays, this might be his only state of emotion for a while.

"Evil is afoot!"

"Of course evil is afoot! We are in devil territory! How is this any different compared to usual!" the foolish dragon roared from my arm.

"Not that kind of evil, Ddraig. That's racist by the way. I'm talking about the evil that preys on the weak and spread fear into the hearts of children!"

"So a stray devil," my companion deadpanned.

"No, you silly dragon. Obviously_"

"How about you just put a lid on it and fly to wherever this evil is. You wouldn't want to accidentally miss your chance to save the princess by wasting too much time spitting nonsense out of that blathering hole you call a mouth."

"Egads partner, you're right! I can't screw up my de-de-butt!" I cried as I spread out my red dragon wings and launched myself in the air to save the day. I'm so excited. Finally, all of my training can go to saving someone. I can finally start my way on becoming a true hero. I wonder what I am going to be fighting!

"It's debut, you ignorant child!" the dragon roared rather loudly even for him given that it actually caused the wind to visibly shake.

"Why are you so cranky today?"

"I refuse to be known as De Legendary Super Butt Dragon Ranger simply because you were too stupid to pronounce a simple five letter word properly! This isn't even the first time I had to correct you on this!"

 _Thump_

"Language, Ddraig. You shouldn't be calling someone stupid," I lightly scolded my arm with a light tap for using the word stupid. Honestly, Ddraig keeps using words that would get Mom mad at me. He is an ancient dragon, for crying out loud. He should know better by now.

"Stupid isn't even a curse word you ignoramus!"

"Ignore-what now?"

"How is your lexicon still so damn small after all the time I spent with you and that useless dictionary?!"

"Lexicon? Is that when you really love Lex Luthor? Ddraig, you can't like that man! He's evil!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hush, Ddraig. We're about to arrive!" I cheered happily as I allowed my wings to retract. Time for a hero landing!

* * *

 **Akeno Himejima's POV**

"Come on, Akeno! We have to keep running! I know you're tired, but Daddy will be here soon and make the bad men go away!"

Mom was scared, I could tell from her frantic voice. Even though she kept telling me that everything was going to be okay, I could tell that she didn't really believe what she was telling me. She was just trying to stay strong so that I wouldn't just give up, but where's Daddy. I'm scared.

Something came whizzing by and hit the doorway that would have led to the safe room. Whatever struck the arch made it come down, blocking the entrance. We were no stuck on the outside with the bad men and the next safe room was on the other side of the temple. There was no way we would be able to get there without being caught.

"Would you look at that. Who would have thought that that crow would have been such a softie? I guess that those humans were not as crazy as we thought they were."

The man who said that was speaking so casually to the large group of devils, yokais and cloaked figures behind him. His face was lit up by the light of the magical seals that were projected by his hands. It gave him an ominous appearance as the light caused shadows to stretch across the top of his head.

"Such a shame, the woman is such a beauty for a human. I can only imagine what a fine woman the child would have grown into considering her supernatural genetics," the man continued while licking his lips with a dark look in his eyes as he slowly raised own of his hands. An orb of energy began to grow in front of it.

"What do you want?!" Mother frantically asked as if somehow knowing the reason would make the situation better or open us a way to get out.

"What does anyone ever really want. Food. Shelter. Rest. Money. The usual. It's just a shame for you that your family offered us something worth your head."

"You don't have to do this! My husband works with Azazel, I'm sure he can accommodate your wishes! You don't need to stain your hands tonight because of some stupid feud I'm having with my uncle!"

"No can do, Lady. I can't deny that getting involved in someone's family affairs feels incredibly stupid, but a job is a job. A stray has to honor his word if he ever hopes to get some form of stability. It is somewhat regretful, to kill a fine woman such as yourself though," the leader said with a disgustingly thoughtful hum before continuing, "Perhaps we could make an arrangement. After all, the vindictive bastard only wanted your daughter gone. Hell, if you step aside, I'm sure my men and I would be most eager to help replace her."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Your choice. You can either give up the girl and disappear, or you both die here. Makes virtually no difference to me," he responded calmly with a blase look on his face before casually shooting a spell that whizzed quickly and narrowly missed mother and me.

"Whoa now, just because I am acting so casually doesn't mean that I didn't see you trying to draw that sigil on the floor," the man smirked.

"Go to Hell!"

"Kind of have a bounty on my head, so how about no. But the weather is rather nice about now, would you care to go there to see for yourself."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

As he said this the light from the seals he was projecting glowed furiously as he fired a shot. I could only hide my face as I was too scared to see what was coming. Mother cried out as she tried to cover me from what was coming.

The shot rang true as the moment it collided, a large explosion occurred. The light from which could be seen despite me hiding my eyes from the sight. The air shifted as the shockwave washed through the room.

And yet we were not dead.

"Have no fear! I am here!"

"That has got to be the worst line you could have started with child!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

1) Yes, there will be time skips, but mostly for things like training. Most events will appear chronologically though.


	3. The Hero's Debut Part 2

**Issei's POV**

"Well if you found my introduction so bad, what would you have suggested I start out with?"

"And give you more ideas on how to make us look stupid?! I think not! It's your dream, you figure out how to not look like a buffoon!" my hand roared back at me.

"Ddraig, no one would have thought that we would look silly if it wasn't for the fact that you decided to yell about how bad my de-butt was!"

"For the love of... For the last time, it's pronounced debut!"

Ddraig was always like this. Always complaining about my dream and the lengths I go for it. He even ruined my cool entrance by saying I could have done better. Look, even the bad guys were giving us a weird look now since I was arguing with my left hand.

"Uh... I think it was a nice entrance..." someone said behind me.

"Thank you!"

Looking back, I saw a mother and her daughter lying helplessly on the floor. The daughter must have said it given how young the voice was. It's good to know someone appreciates the work I put into my dreams.

Unfortunately, my left hand decided to let his displeasure known. Ddraig raised it and started using my fingers to make a mouth.

"Don't encourage him."

"So... Butt Boy, mind telling us who you are? You know, besides a kid who likes to argue with his hand."

Looking back again, I saw that the frontmost villain had decided to speak.

"First off, I'm not Butt Boy. I am the Legendary Super Red Dragon Ranger," I said as I puffed out my chest in pride.

"Right... Yeah, De Legendary Super Butt Dragon, care to explain why you are here?"

I was about to argue about the name, but Ddraig decided to howl loudly about the nickname. Guess we can agree on something. Though I don't see why Ddraig is blaming me for the villain using that name. That's like villainy 101.

"Ignoring the name-calling, I'm here to exterminate the evil that plagues this place!"

"So that would make us allies," the man said with a bored expression.

"Excuse me?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, we were hired by her family to get rid of the little girl."

"Hold on. You expect me to believe that the cute girl," I gestured backward to make sure that I was getting the picture right, "Is something evil?"

"That would be correct."

"And that you needed all of you to take care of a little girl my age."

"Looks can be deceiving. She is, in fact, a monster. Comes with the black feathers and everything. But no, the reason why there are so many of us is due to the little spawn's father. A Fallen Angel leader. Goes by the name Baraqiel. The big bad we might have to deal with if we don't hurry this up."

"So what you're saying is that she is the spawn of some great evil and will bring upon what... the end of humanity? World?" I asked as I was trying to understand what they were saying.

"Can't say for sure, but anything involving a being that strong shouldn't be allowed to live."

Looking back at the girl, I saw her just clutching into her mother in fear.

"Yeah, I am not buying what your selling," I said before I got in a fighting stance and having Ddraig form as a red bracelet on my left arm.

"Well damn. I was really hoping that you were as dumb as you looked. Now we're going to have to kill another kid," the man said in an insincere tone as he gestured for his minions to attack. Typical villain strategy.

As four of them lept at me, I created a large red seal with a dragon imprinted on the center in front of me. This caused the four to try to reel back so as to dodge what they thought was an attack. As they stood in awe at the vibrant seal, I yelled, "Boosted Mode: Ignition," and jumped through it.

 **Akeno's POV**

The boy had lept through the red light, and in his place was someone covered in a thin red fabric that clung to his body. On his head was a red and round helmet that seemed to cover his head in its entirety. It seemed to be made of one material with the exception of a black glass-like material that was layered over where his eyes would have been. When the light from the seal died off, the boy turned to us and a colored explosion went off behind him. The four monsters behind him were thrown back by the explosion.

"It's a real-life Power Ranger," I gasped in awe.

We were being saved from the baddies by a Power Ranger. This was so amazing!

"See, Ddraig. I told you that the explosion was necessary!" he squeed in excitement.

"Just... Just take care of the bad guys," a green light on his left arm said in a tired voice. Was the transformation tiring for the mysterious voice?

"On it!" the boy yipped before becoming a red blur that dove into the small army of bad guys. The minion closest to us was met with a fist that sparked as it collided, which was then followed by a loud, "BOOST" and green light.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!..." the mysterious voice boomed every time the boy punch or kicked one of the surprised men. Each yell came with a green light that grew brighter and brighter with every hit. With each hit, sparks began to fly and grow. The baddies began to fly further and pant harder as the hits became harder. Some remained on the floor as they could not get up. The boy began to blur in speed as the fight grew longer.

The fight was mesmerizing to me. The green light kept my attention as it constantly grew brighter, and it filled me with the hope that the boy would save us.

I soon heard a whistling noise and turned to see a large purple bolt head for us. One of the bad guys was going to kill Mama and me while the boy was distracted. I tried to push Mom away before it could hit us.

And then a bright purple flash slammed against a red form that appeared out of nowhere. The boy had somehow made his way here and blocked the shot with his body.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes, but what about you?" I cried out as I saw his helmet was now smoking.

"Please, this is nothing," he chuckled.

"OY! Are you a bunch of idiots?! Just shoot at the girl!" a villain said as his hands glowed.

He began to shoot magical bolts at us, which were punched out of the air by the boy as it neared us.

"Not going to happen!"

The villains' only responses were to fire more shots at us. To which the boy punched out of the air as well. This merely made the bad guys angrier as they fired more shots at once. My hero then kept punching them out of the air, but with each successful shot blocked, three more followed. Soon, the air hummed and whistled as it began to be filled by an uncountable number of magical attacks. The boy couldn't possibly hold out much longer.

"Lay low!" the boy shouted.

Mom soon grabbed me and pulled both of our bodies as close to the floor as she could.

"Barrier!"

A green light from a source beyond my vision shown brightly, and the sound of the villains firing was dulled in volume but increased in speed.

"Time for one of my ultimate attacks! KAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." I could feel the air hum as the boy was preparing something.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

The green light that was dancing on the corner of my vision was growing in intensity.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA..."

I could now feel the air grow hot.

"MEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Was the ground shaking?! The wood of the floor was forming cracks from whatever the boy was doing.

"TRANSFER!" a voiced roared.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

 **Baraqiel's POV**

"Azazel... They're alive. My family's alive," I responded over the sigil.

Thank all that is good in this world. Shuri and Akeno were safe. They didn't have to suffer from my mistake.

"That's good to hear, Baraqiel. I'm glad that you made it on time. Do you know who was behind the attack?"

"The Himejima clan," I spat out.

How could those humans go and hire such monsters to kill Shuri and my daughter!? They were her family!

"I see... So they would go to such lengths."

"I'm going to have to step away from the Grigori for a while. I need to make sure that my family is safe."

"Of course. Do what you must. And about the Himejima clan... I'll take care of it. Just spend time with your family."

"I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Don't. Not for family," my comrade chuckled over the link before shutting it off.

"I did what you asked and kept my mouth shut," I gruffed out as I turned to the unconscious boy lying in the bed in front of me.

"Thank you for keeping the boy a secret for now," the bracelet said.

"You know that my boss will find out about the boy sooner or later. In fact, I'm sure it would be beneficial for you to meet him. Azazel can be trusted and can protect your host."

"Like your family?"

"..."

"In due time. Issei is still too weak to come out into the light. He has potential, but he is still just a child in body and mind."

"Weak? Your host fought off an entire mercenary band. He annihilated their bodies. All of them are gone without a trace. In one move. That's weak?"

"His battle form is not weak, but Issei is. And he is still not attuned to the proper fighting mindset. He prefers flair over utility. He can't withstand the force of some of his own moves. The quote-on-quote ultimate technique he used puts too much strain on his body and sent him flying into a wall. He always knocks himself out whenever he uses that move in conjunction with his Sacred Gear. You have no idea how many times I had to drag his body whenever he knocks himself out. He's not ready to be thrown under the gaze of the supernatural world. Not at all."

"And yet your host still fought off a small army. Wouldn't that be an indication that he is capable of surviving in our world?"

"No, one conflict is just that. A lifetime of constant scrutiny is completely different, especially with no affiliated group and an antagonistic rival hidden in the dark. Issei is not ready for that. He may be a prodigy, but he is still a child."

"Prodigy? Weren't you complaining earlier about how much of an idiot your host was?"

"Idiot savant if you will. He lacks common sense in virtually everything, but he is a genius in regards to using the Boosted Gear and circumventing his own limitations. Can't use the Sacred Gear? Create a sub-species that can be wielded by a child and just happens to be even stronger than the original in almost every way. Can't use Balance Breaker? Just create a series of forms that can mimic the individual traits and push it even further beyond! Can't use my strongest moves? That's fine! Recreate moves on television that do substantially more damage! Can't react fast enough?! Just Boost your nervous system! Get tired too easily?! Just boost the growth rate, not nutrient influx or biological aspect, of training! I mean, how does one do that?! His explanation made no goddam sense!..."

The dragon spirit continued ranting. Each rant getting louder and more desperate. The topic more unbelievable with each passing comment. The only thing that remained consistent was that the word impossible was nonexistent to the boy. Challenges that would have halted anyone else were merely roadblocks. The number of ways the boy excelled was baffling in the (apparently) four months since he unlocked his Sacred Gear. And all this was not done in the pursuit of power.

This boy was as far away from what I saw or ever imagined a Red Dragon Emperor could be. An innocent child that did not thirst for destruction nor a place in the history book. Merely a child mimicking what he saw on television.

"I just don't understand! How can my moves be so easily matched or outclassed by something that was given no thought, and wielded by a child!?"

And there's the crux of the problem for the spirit. As much pride he has for the boy for being possibly the most talented Red Dragon Emperor, the method in which this level of power was achieved was questionably embarrassing. So wrapped up in his own pride that he couldn't decide whether or not he was proud or embarrassed. Claims the boy is weak but can wield powers equal to some of the past hosts' peak performance. The conflict all due to the source of the boy's potential.

It was also frightening. This potential. It was far beyond Longinus level if properly utilized. I could see the boy turning even the weakest of Sacred Gears into Longinus class.

What could the boy do with the Boosted Gear?

What could he do if he added magic to the mix?

What could he do if he learned to wield demonic magic!? That branch of magic is literally powered by the user's imagination!

Could he possibly become powerful enough to challenge Great Red or Ouroboros? Wait! Slow down! I'm getting caught in Ddraig's insanity. He's just a human boy with immense potential. Strongest Red Dragon Emperor? Very likely. Strong enough to end conceptual beings tied to eternity? Highly doubtful. Powerful bodyguard for Shuri and Akeno? Easily and done. Potential friend for Akeno. Great. Her future boyfri_

Not on his life.

"Daddy? How's Issei doing?" my cute daughter said shyly next to the door. Looking at her, I saw her nervously looking at the boy and squirming in... embarrassment.

"He's doing fine, Sweetie. Just needs to rest up before he heads on his way," I said to hopefully dissuade my precious little girl from forming more attachment to the boy.

"He's going away so soon?!" Akeno asked with tears in her eyes. Quick reel it back a bit.

"He does need to go home. His parents must be worried about him," I hastily added.

"But he'll be back, right?"

"Of course, Sweetie! After all the effort he went through, I'm sure he would want to make sure that you're okay! I mean what boy wouldn't want to make sure that a girl as cute as you are safe!"

"Really? He did call me cute," Akeno responded while her cheeks flared red.

Shit.

* * *

 **Boost Mode: Ignition (Pawn)**

 **The baseline model. Can transition into more advanced modes on a moment's notice. Capable of using the basic form of all techniques and some of the more advanced variants. Weakest in overall combat.**

 **Baseline Stats:**

 **Attack = D+**

 **Magic = E+**

 **Ki = B+**

 **?**

 **Defense = D+**

 **Stamina = A+**

 **Resistance = D-**

 **Resilience = B-**

 **Speed = C+**

 **Max Boosted Stats:**

 **Attack = A-**

 **Magic = C-**

 **Ki = S-**

 **?**

 **Defense = B-**

 **Stamina = C-**

 **Resistance = C+**

 **Resilience = B-**

 **Speed = B+**

 **Basic Techniques:**

 **Boost: 1.4 multipliers every second and for every physical hit.**

 **Transfer: 0.8 power transfer into any technique or teammate. Does not put the user into a fatigued state.**

 **Dragon Shot: a basic concentrated burst of magical energy. Can be held, shot or thrown. Explodes upon contact.**

 **Mode Change: Switches armor settings.**

 **Advanced Techniques:**

 **Dragon Shot - Kamehameha Wave: A focused Ki blast that can be charged.**

 **Dragon Shot - Barrier: A wall fueled by magic that absorbs magical attacks. Diverts ?-based attacks. Physical attacks are only slowed slightly by the barrier. Ki-based attacks completely bypass the barrier.**

 **? Techniques:**

 **?**

* * *

 **AN:**

1: For reference, healthy adult human uninvolved with the supernatural stats are at C- with Olympic level at C+ for physical stats. Magical stats would be at an F. Children should have straight F across the board.

2: EX is the max rank for the standard scale.

3: I will add general stat lines for individual characters one by one.


	4. Blue Part 1

**Vol 1 Recruiting Rangers: Blue Chapter 1**

 **Baraqiel POV**

"Who's a cute little master? You are, yes you are!"

"Tia-nee, I'm not cute!"

"Of course your not Master. You so cool," the blue-haired dragon sitting in my living room cooed as though she were talking to a baby. Issei merely responded with more whining about how she was embarrassing him in front of Akeno, who was also cooing at her new familiar (a blue lightning drake). Rassei (she just had to name him that), like Issei, did not take the cooing well.

"Oye, you. Go fetch the Master an afternoon snack. A young dragon needs to be eating a lot more in order to grow up big and strong. It's a wonder the little one hasn't starved himself to death yet," the woman snapped at me before going back to doting the boy.

How dare this woman?! Making demands of me in my house in front of my daughter?! I am a Fallen Angel Cadre! I am second only to Azazel himself! I fought in the Great War! If it wasn't for the fact that fighting her would only endanger Akeno, I would be more than willing to knock her down a peg.

"Yes, Ma'am," I responded with a sigh.

How did it all come to this?

* * *

 **2 Days Earlier**

"Daddy, I want a familiar!"

"Akeno, why do you want a familiar?"

This was highly unusual for her. My little angel never seemed this excited for anything before. And she never really wanted anything before... At least not to the point of making demands. She's usually much more reserved in the way she asks me for things. I wonder_

"I want to be a Dragon Ranger!"

Of course. It always comes back to the Hyoudou boy.

"And how does getting a familiar help you become a Dragon Ranger?"

"I want a dragon familiar."

Figures.

"Honey, having a familiar is a big responsibility. Why can't you just be a Dragon Ranger without a pet dragon?"

"Because Issei said that having no dragon would just make him a Ranger. It's the theme! We can't have a Power Ranger without a theme!"

I'm starting to see why Ddraig hates children shows so much. It just makes life so much more difficult. Note to self, convince Shuri to toss out the box before Akeno melts her brain or give her more ideas to feed to the boy.

"But couldn't Issei let you in his Dragon Ranger Team as an exception. You are his best friend."

Now that I think about it, why didn't Issei make her an exception? The two, much to my displeasure, have been attached to the hip ever since that night. While I can rest knowing that Akeno will always be safe...ish, I feel like I already handed her off to the boy. She's too young to be in a relationship. And_

"Issei wanted to and was going to make the team a regular ranger team, but Ddraig wanted a dragon team said no exceptions," Akeno interrupted my thoughts as she grumbled and kicked the ground.

Of course, the Father-damned lizard would do that.

"I don't know, Akeno. Like I said before, having a familiar is a big responsibility. It's a lifetime partner and one with a magical bond. You shouldn't just get one because you want to play with Issei," I said in a serious tone to hopefully convince Akeno to drop the issue. It's not like I was lying either. Familiars require a bond with their master on a level that I don't believe that Akeno either understands or can form. To simply get one as a requirement for a playmate was just so absurdly wrong and disrespectful to the whole process.

I was met with teary eyes and a quiet, "Please?"

* * *

 **Familiar Forest**

I can't believe I caved in so easily. I had to pull in a few favors in order to get this last-minute reservation. At least Azazel seems to respect my desire to get Akeno a familiar given that he knows Akeno has been learning my craft, but Penemue started giggling when she saw me. It's frankly embarrassing knowing how Akeno has me wrapped around her finger.

"Mister, how do we get a dragon as a familiar?" Akeno asked the Familiar Master sweetly.

"You want a dragon? Those are quite rare in these woods. Are you sure you really want one?"

"More than anything!"

"Well alrighty then, let's see what my book of familiars says," the man stated before pulling out a massive tome from his backpack and continuing on with, "Let's see. According to this, most dragons like to hide out in caves. You can occasionally see them flying about, but that usually means that they're hunting. It would probably be best if you avoid the ones in the sky for now since it might try to gobble you up."

"Hold on a second. Are the dragons in this forest dangerous?" I asked.

"Dragons are always dangerous. The dragons here just happen to be more... tameable. Normally that is no cause for concern for the families acquiring familiars, but the children are a bit on the young side."

"Is it safe?"

"Enough, but I can make it safer."

"How?"

"One of the Dragon King's lives here. If you're willing to part with some treasure or favor, you can be granted extra protection during your search."

"Dragon King!"

Ignoring the boy, I asked, "It will be completely safe?"

"The dragons will be no danger to the children."

I gave him a hard stare. When he did not flinch, I could tell that the man fully believed that statement. Despite the faith in his own statement, I couldn't help but feel as though it was going to go terribly wrong anyways. After all, the boy was here.

Looking back, I saw Akeno chatting with the boy animatedly. She just seemed so excited and I can not bring myself to take that away.

With a sigh, I said, "Lead the way."

What's the worse that can happen?

* * *

 **Familiar Forest-Dragon's Den**

 **Issei POV**

" _Ddraig!_ " a howl echoed as a furious being blasted from the cave towards us.

"Boosted Mode: Quick Guardian!" I yelped instinctively. My body was quickly covered by the familiar skin-tight protection and was soon layered with thick metallic armor. Throwing up my arms I braced for impact. Only to feel myself flying in the air with the impacts coming from my backside instead of on my arms. With a quick look, I noticed that instead of punching me, the crazy lady with blue hair had grabbed me and was currently running me through the trees. Akeno and Uncle Bara were nowhere to be seen though I could hear Akeno yelling my name worriedly. The source was quickly getting further away.

Also ow. Even with the armor, I could feel now feel the pain from her just pushing me. The trees being blasted apart didn't even register. Also how many trees are there in this forest?

My situation was soon changed as she then did a quick turn of the hand and threw my body into the ground. I think I just actually sunk into the floor. A crater didn't even form. The ground could not actually keep up with how fast she had pushed me into it. It was also the attack that broke me out of my Guardian mode. I'm surprised the armor even lasted that long since I hadn't had the time to charge up my boosts to actually use the proper form. It was definitely more durable than I thought it would be.

Wait... she was lifting me out of the me-shaped hole in the ground and drew me to her face.

"No running away this time, Ddraig," the woman hissed.

What did you do Ddraig!?

* * *

 **Chaos Karma Dragon: Tiamat**

 **Baseline Stats:**

 **Attack = EX**

 **Magic = SS+**

 **Ki = S+**

 **Defense = SS+**

 **Stamina = S+**

 **Resistance = SS+**

 **Resilience = S+**

 **Speed = A-**

* * *

 **Boost Mode: Quick Guardian (Rook)**

 **A downgraded version of ? mode. Designed purely to taken surprise attacks, but is fragile compared to the true form due to not having any boosts powering the protection. It is still surprisingly durable. Unable to do any attacks due to the form being unable to sustain itself beyond the initial attacks. Cannot move due to all energy being diverted to instantaneous defense.**

 **Attack = F-**

 **Magic = F-**

 **Ki = B+**

 **Defense = B+**

 **Stamina = F**

 **Resilience = B+**

 **Speed = F-**

* * *

 **AN:**

1: Been rewatching the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It's so bad, and I love it!

2: Honestly had to take time off because my Masters Program has been relentless with the tests. I have been taking tests and doing projects every week for over a year. It's exhausting.

3: Not too sure how good this chapter is, I'm a bit rusty on my crackfic writing skills since I took so long posting a chapter. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter and that it will get better. Assuming that I have the time to keep writing.


	5. Blue Part 2

**Vol 1 Recruiting Rangers: Blue Chapter 2**

 **Issei POV**

What did you do Ddraig!?

...

Buddy?

...

Please don't leave me hanging with the scary lady! At least tell me why this is happening!

...

"Uh... Scary lady, Ddraig seems to not want to talk. Could you tell me what Ddraig did and what I can do to fix whatever he did? I'd very much like it if you would put me down as well. Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered as she might not be in a forgiving mood.

She merely snarled and showed her fangs. So this is how I die. Ddraig, I swear I'm going to haunt you for all of eternity! Oh god, something is charging in her mouth!

My body soon fell as she had let me go. As I fell to the ground, I saw her directly point her face up into the sky and let out a mighty bellow that shook the air and bent the trees away. A blindingly bright blueish beam with flames shot forth into the sky and eliminated all shadows in the area. I saw the clouds in the sky part as the beam passed by them.

It was so cool!

* * *

 **Tiamat POV**

"That's so goddamn typical of Ddraig! Damn lizard never was able to stand his ground like a real dragon! Always running away! Now that I finally caught him, he hides behind the face of a child! Just... ARGH!" I screamed as I let loose another shot into the heavens.

"Oh my god! That was so cool! How did you do that?! You just shot a big laser into the sky and just wow!"

Looking back down, I noticed that the kid that was nearly pissing himself early was now excitedly bouncing up in down after witnessing my dragon breath. Where did all the fear go? Actually, why was he so excited now? I'd figure that the child would be more scared after witnessing what I could do.

Actually, what in the hell is he wearing? Why is the kid dressed in a skin-tight jumpsuit? If that was all he was wearing, how was he not injured? I may have been holding back my strength, but he seemed perfectly fine.

I had many questions on my mind, but all I could ask was, "Who are you?"

The kid dumbly looked around as though he expected someone else in this forest. Fat chance of that given that I probably scared away every living creature in the area. After taking a few to realize that he was the only one in the area, he dumbly pointed at himself. I could only nod to encourage the slow child to introduce himself.

Despite the visor blocking his face, I could feel him vibrate in joy for some reason. It was honestly kind of cute.

He jumped back and took a self-important pose as he used his thumb to point to himself.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. I'm the one who houses the spirit of the Red Dragon of Domination, and I am the current Red Dragon Emperor. With the power of a dragon coursing through my veins, I am the hero known as The Legendary Super Dragon Ranger: Ranger Red!" the boy screamed. His introduction was then punctuated by a plume of red smoke exploding behind him. A green light was also emitted from his arm with a resounding groan.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He's just so damn cute! A hero! A real like power ranger?! He reminds me so much of Levi-chan, but is actually cute!

"It's not funny!" the boy pouted behind the mask.

"You're just a little runt! It's hilarious to see you call yourself a hero so seriously! You even have the whole smoke thing from the TV show! It's adorable!"

Plus it helps that Ddraig was probably mortified that his current wielder was like this.

"I'm a hero! I saved my friend from some villains a while back! I know that I may be young, but I'll be a superhero! I just know it!"

"Hah, I just can't see it!"

"Then I'll prove it!"

"And how will you go about doing that?"

"I... I... I don't know! You tell me what I have to do to prove it!"

"Tell you what. If you can actually do any real damage to me, I'll believe you," I smirked. No chance in hell that was going to happen anytime soon. Even with the Boosted Gear, the boy would never be able to wield the power necessary. It'll be just like playing with the newborn drakes of the forest.

"Are you sure? You could get seriously hurt," the boy asked worriedly. I would have taken that as an insult if it wasn't for the fact that the boy didn't know any better.

"Oh? I don't think you need to worry about actually hurting me. So give me your best shot."

"If you are sure?" he asked in a tone that actually seemed to hint at something. It actually gave me pause for a second. What was up this boy's sleeves?

"Yes?"

"Because I've been boosting the moment I saw you on the off chance that I would have to fight for my life. I currently have about three hundred boosts stored up."

Three hundred? That's a lot. Has enough time elapsed for him to have gotten so much? Last I recalled the boosts were split at ten-second intervals. Also, I'm pretty sure the boy can't-

Bleh

"Ewww! Gross!"

What just happened?! Why am I vomiting on the child?! When did the child add armor to himself?! Why does my stomach hurt so much?! I think the boy just punched me! But how?! How is he not crying in pain or missing an arm for that matter?! That hit was enough to get through my natural defense! Just what?

"Why did you have to vomit on me?! That's just so_"

Why did the boy stop talking? Why is my arm raised? Did I just uppercut the boy? Shit! I might have seen him as a threat and instinctively killed him!

"OW! What was that for?! I did what you asked!"

How did he survive that?!

"How?! Bu_ Wha_ Just... What in the hell is going on?!"

"I hit you as you asked! Then you hit me for no good reason! Also, language!" the boy retorted angrily.

"But you actually hurt me!"

"You asked me to hit you! What did you think would happen!?"

"Nothing! That's what was supposed to happen! How did you hurt me and how are you not dead from that uppercut?"

"I'm the Legendary Super Red Dragon Ranger that's how! I told you I was hero material! Do you believe me now?!"

"Maybe?!"

* * *

 **Baraqiel POV**

"And that's how I convinced Tia-nee to become my familiar," the puke-covered boy proudly declared to Akeno who was happily showing off Rassei.

Looking at the Blue Chaos Karma Dragon, I saw her practicing some poses as though to highlight the fact that she was joining the boy's ranger team. Obviously, she was entertaining the children, but I couldn't help but slap a hand to my forehead. Of course, the boy bonded with a named mythological being instead of just some random creature. What was I expecting? For the boy to be normal?

"Uncle Bara-"

"I told you not to call me that," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Since Tia-nee is my familiar, but I can't keep her at my house, where will she stay?"

"Yes, where will I be staying?" the female dragon said in an amused tone.

I should have handed the boy over to Azazel when I had the chance.

* * *

 **Chaos Karma Dragon: Tiamat**

 **Baseline Stats:**

 **Attack = EX**

 **Magic = SS+**

 **Ki = S+**

 **Defense = SS+**

 **Stamina = S+**

 **Resistance = SS+**

 **Resilience = S+**

 **Speed = A-**

* * *

 **Boost Mode: Goliath (Rook)**

 **The peak physical tank. This model is capable of withstanding physical attacks of the highest caliber. Unlike Ignition mode, Goliath mode gains more power as the user takes hits rather than when damage is dealt. Boosts, however, carry over between mode changes. The Goliath form is simply heavy armored layered on top of the original suit with rocket-propelled fists. Due to the extra defensive material, speed is severely hampered. There is very little aid on the magical side of things and it interferes with the user's ability to spell cast.**

 **Baseline Stats:**

 **Attack = A-**

 **Magic = F-**

 **Ki = A+**

 **Defense = A+**

 **Stamina = B+**

 **Resistance = C+**

 **Resilience = B-**

 **Speed = F**

 **Max Boosted Stats**

 **Attack = S+**

 **Magic = F-**

 **Ki = S+**

 **Defense = SSS-**

 **Stamina = B**

 **Resistance = C+**

 **Resilience = B-**

 **Speed = F+**

* * *

 **AN:**

1: So yes, Issei does form change when Tiamat was distracted in her thoughts. She is also working under some false assumptions about the Boosted Gears effects since she doesn't know what Issei had achieved.

2: Also, Bara is the gay genre.


	6. Yellow Part 1

**Vol 1 Recruiting Rangers: Yellow Chapter 1**

 **Himejima Shrine**

 **Issei POV**

"I just realized something, Ddraig."

"Where is this going? And please tell me it's not another one of your inspirations to come up with a new finisher," the gauntlet groaned.

"I don't have a weapon."

"A what?"

Ddraig must have just woken up. He seemed pretty slow in understanding my words just now. Can a spirit even get tired? A thought to explore another time.

"A weapon, Ddraig. As a power ranger, I find myself lacking in the cool weapons department. Sure I can transform, but I have no tools to enforce my justice should my fist prove too weak."

"You literally punched Tiamat so hard that she vomited last week! Almost no one else would survive that! Who can you possibly think of that would be able to just walk off such a hit!"

"Albion's host?"

"I sincerely doubt that!"

"In any case, that only worked because Tia-nee let me hit her after I boosted 300 times. I'm talking about times before I managed to boost up to my max power."

"You should not lower yourself to using things as flimsy as weapons. It's embarrassing for a dragon to have to resort to anything besides their own power in a fight. Besides, almost nothing... well actually..."

"Yes?!"

"One of my previous wielders did lose a claw when he activated Juggernaut mode. Last I remembered it was then turned into a holy sword. I think it was called Caliburn. I think it should be strong enough to handle your power, and at least it's like an extension of me since it came from my body. It should also be easy to track down since we can just use my energy to locate it."

Juggernaut mode? I guess I wasn't the only wielder to take inspiration from a power ranger. But a holy sword made from the claw of a previous wielder? It was like that sword was made for me.

"Yes! That sounds perfect! Uncle Bara, I'm going out for a walk!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

 **Lost Kingdom of Camelot**

"Uh, partner? You sure that the sword is somewhere here?"

I was currently standing above the ocean. It wasn't even the clean part of the ocean. The water was completely filled with disgusting algae surrounding the landmass that was entirely made up of garbage. I was walking on a literal floating dump. How in the world did a holy sword end up here? Did someone mistake the thing for a piece of scrap or was this the holy sword of garbage?

And now a seagull just pooped on my shoulder.

"Quiet, boy. I'm trying to sniff out my claw."

"How does being noisy affect your sense of smell, and also do you really smell so much like garbage that you can't even tell the difference?"

"Issei... I don't smell like garbage. The smell is just overpowering."

Not believing him, I casually took a whiff of the Boosted Gear.

"I don't know, the part of you that still exists smells pretty bad."

"You know that the Boosted Gear was reincarnated with your soul. Anything negative you say about it is literally a reflection of your soul."

"Say what now."

With a sigh, Ddraig continued, "I'm rubber and your glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks back to you."

"Yeah, well you're just a giant lizard."

"I am a part of you! You just called yourself a lizard you imbecile!"

"I'm not an imbecile! Plus, I called you a lizard, not me!"

This argument went on for quite a bit. During which I walked about the place in hopes of finding the sword by pure chance since the lizard wasn't doing much of a good job. After about half an hour of us screaming at each other, I ran straight into... solid air?

"Uh, partner? Did I just bounce off a wall of air?"

I very carefully reached forward. I very quickly felt something very solid, and ripples in the air formed from where I was touching. It was a magical wall!

"Partner, I can sense the weapon behind the wall."

"But how do I get in? I don't see a door."

"Bust down the wall. It's not that hard."

"Isn't that kind of rude? I mean here is a perfectly good magical wall hidden on a floating dump. Someone went through a lot of effort to set this up in the most unlikely place to find a holy sword. I think we owe it to whoever built this... thing to find the front door. Plus, what if the inside is really cool or something?"

"Issei, we are not going to go looking for the makers of this wall. They probably built it to prevent people like us from taking the sword!"

"You can't possibly know that."

"Why else would someone build a magical wall around a magical sword if not to keep people out?!"

"To keep the sword in?"

"What's the difference?!"

"I mean, what if the sword has a habit of trying to leave?"

"It's an inanimate object! The sword can't possibly leave by itself!"

"It could be a smart sword. A very smart sword. With all that magic inside, maybe a fragment of you was left inside it."

"Just break down the wall!"

"No!"

"Break it down!"

"No! Besides, what if someone is on the other side of this magical wall?"

"Then that's one less person to chase us after we get the sword!"

"Uhm, who are you?" a person hollered from high above us.

Looking up I saw a mop of blonde hair on someone.

"I'm Issei. Can you tell me where the front door is? It smells really bad out here."

"We don't have a front door. We have a magical castle hidden on a floating island of trash. Why would we have a front door? We clearly don't want visitors."

"Then how do you get in? I mean you must want to leave or be able to leave at some point."

"Magic. How else would you get in or out of a castle without an entrance?"

"Breaking down the wall?"

"I highly doubt you could."

I tapped the wall with a bit of force. I think I can now see cracks in the air.

"In any case, can you think of any other way to get in?"

"Well you could get in through this window, but I'm pretty sure_"

That was all I needed to hear, quickly donning my suit I leaped straight up... into a whole lot of magical seals that exploded. I'm so glad that I wore the armor before jumping. Was that acid spraying on me? As well as fire, stone spears, electricity, and many more things. Wait, all of these magical explosions were slowing me down. Was I going to make it to the window?

I still haven't learned how to fly with the suit on, and I'm not sure my fleshy human body could handle everything currently exploding around me.

Boost my momentum. Just a little bit or I'll fly way above the window. One boost. Two boosts. Three boosts.

And I made it, but I was now dangling from the window in front of a very startled blonde.


	7. Yellow Part 2

**Vol 1 Recruiting Rangers: Yellow Chapter 2**

 **Lost Kingdom of Camelot**

"Um... hi there?" I said hesitantly.

Looking up close, I now realized that I had been talking to a very young girl dressed as a magical girl? No, she wasn't in any of those silly frilly dresses like the ones Akeno watches on TV. It's a bit weird how she enjoys that magical girl show so much given how she wanted to be my pink ranger, but hey, she's my best friend. She's allowed to be a little bit odd.

"Are you okay?!"

Right. I forgot about the girl in front of me as I was thinking about Akeno.

"I'm currently dangling from your window sill after exploding many times over. I think the fact that I'm still holding on is a pretty good sign."

"Why did you jump up here?! I was going to warn you that it was a bad idea!"

"Because I didn't see anything in the way?" I said as I began pulling myself into the room, which quickly filled my vision with a stone room full of girly furniture and lots of stuffed animals. Also, there was a statue of a maid in the corner for some reason.

"Like the invisible magical wall that you crashed into earlier?!"

I just shrugged at her. In hindsight, it was probably pretty obvious that there would be invisible magical boobytraps if someone went through the effort. Meh, I was fine thanks to my armor.

"Who even are you?"

Ddraig groaned loudly at the question.

"Wait one moment," I said as I walked to the nearest door. I opened it to find an empty hallway and proceeded to walk into it while gesturing the girl to follow, which she did. Once I had gotten her full attention in the empty hallway with no fragile items, I began my introduction.

"I'm the reincarnation of a mighty beast known as the Red Dragon of Domination. Within my soul, I harbor the Sacred Gear known as the Boosted Gear. Using this mighty weapon, I transform into a masked hero. I fight the injustices that plague this world and protect the denizens of this world. I am known as the Legendary Super Crimson Red Dragon Ranger (name pending)," I said as a plume of red smoke with a 'small' explosion behind me.

The girl was awestruck as her jaw hung open. Nailed it! The introduction was perfect, and I think I may have a winner on the name. Ever since Tiamat decided to call herself the Legendary Blue Dragon Ranger: Azure Chaos, I've been feeling that my title was lacking. Heck, even Akeno didn't just settle for the Legendary Pink Dragon Ranger. She was the Legendary Shocking Pink Dragon Ranger. As the leader of this team, I obviously needed the cooler sounding name.

"Why is the name getting more ridiculous as time goes on?!" my arm cried out.

"Oh, and this is Ddraig. The spirit of the Sacred Gear."

"... It's nice to meet you? Wait you're a hero?" the girl asked with stars in her eyes once she realized that a real power ranger was standing before her.

"Yep and I'm here to-"

"You're here to pull out Caliburn right ?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Because it's the only way to lift the curse placed on Camelot!"

"Curse?"

"The petrification curse?" she said questioningly as she pointed behind me. Looking back, I noticed several statues of people. So it wasn't just some really creepy décor choice.

"Of course. The petrification curse. I'm here to lift that too."

Technically I wasn't lying. Getting the sword was my main goal. If doing so released the curse, then releasing the curse was part of my plan. It would certainly make my job easier if the girl would lead me to the sword rather than cry about me not saving her people. Which I am totally going to do anyways regardless if I could get the sword.

"Then right this way, mister!" she chirped before starting to skip away.

With nothing else to do I followed her down this lifeless castle.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You are the descendent of both King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay."

"Yup!"

"And your Le Fay Pendragon? You have two... three last names as your name? Why?"

"Well, it's more like my parents wanted to pay respects to both of our most famous ancestors. I'm fine with it since they were kind of calling me a fairy dragon. It also worked out really well for me since I'm really good at magic just like my ancestor," Le Fay said with a slight giggle.

"And your brother, the current heir presumptive, is named Arthur Pendragon? And everyone in your family expects him to be the one to pull out the sword... when everyone has failed prior... and his destiny was decided since before he was born. Isn't that a lot of... pressure to put on a kid?"

"Yeah... it sucks. So far my brother has been able to keep up with what the rest of the family expectations for everything else, but it has been a difficult experience. It doesn't help that every time that he tries to pull out the sword, it always ends in failure. Mother and Father simply say that Big Bro needs more training and then keep adding more things to train. I haven't seen him in forever," Le Fay said sadly. She must really care about her brother. There's probably more of a story there, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to dig for more information. Though, one thing did bother me about her story.

"If it's his destiny to pull out the sword, why are you leading me to Caliburn? Wouldn't it be impossible for me to pull out the sword if that were the case, and even if I did manage to pull it out, wouldn't that upset your brother?"

"If I remember correctly, the prophecy stated that Arthur would one day wield Caliburn. The prophecy never actually said anything about him pulling it out."

"So the wording. Gotcha, but what about basically taking away your brother's birthright? I don't imagine taking away your brother's singular purpose would exactly be... a pleasant experience for your brother."

"Questions later, we're here" she said as we stood in the center of what look to be throne room. From where we were standing, there seemed to be a large ring of statues forming around a pedestal with a sword stuck in it. The statues seemed to be knights, many of which seemed to be kneeling as though they were waiting for permission to rise. I couldn't tell if these statues were cursed knights or simply statues to emphasize the importance of the sword. The blade was pure white with a golden hilt and blue ribbons wrapped around the grip. It radiated large amount of holy energy with hints of dragonic rage.

"Ddraig, is that it?"

"Yes, but be careful, boy. I doubt pulling out the sword will be as simple as walking up to it and just pulling it out."

"You think?" I asked as I took one step into the ring of statues, only to immediately hurled into the wall behind me. What just happened?

"Are you okay!" Le Fay asked worriedly as she trotted the long distance to me.

"Yeah, the suit protected me. What just happened?"

"I think there was a protective barrier around the circle."

"Except that was on a whole different level compared to the ones outside the castle. I was actually blown away by it," I said as I pulled myself up and proceeded to get close to the ring again. As I reached the ring again, I carefully tried prodding the air, only to find my arm blown back as I spun around. I barely managed to not go flying back and staid on my feet.

"I see some runes here!"

"You did, Le Fay?"

"Yeah, right here," she said as she pointed to one of the statues of the kneeling knights.

"Any idea what it does?"

"It... it repels... things..."

"Uhhh... not to be mean or anything, but I kind of got that when it launched me into the wall."

"Give a few more seconds... it repels nonhumans? It repels anything that isn't human."

"Oh that's it?" I casually asked before deactivating my suit.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!", I immediately yelled as I put my suit on in the fraction of the second after I realized it was a bad idea.

"What happened?!"

"So apparently the petrification spell would have turned me into the stone."

"It will?! But you're fine now?!"

"Only because of my power suit. I can already feel the spell wearing off a bit. But that was a really nasty trick. So I can't take of the suit because I'll turn into stone, but I can't end the curse with the suit on because of the runes. Le Fay, do you know if these knights are actually petrified people or if they are just statues?"

"I believe that they are just statues."

"Do you think your family will mind if I break them? If I can bre_"

"I don't think that will be possible. There's probably runes that make the statues indestructible or something that makes it impossible to damage."

"You don't think I can break it? I doubt a little bit of magic could really stop me."

"These are runes. This isn't just any other magic."

"Explanation please."

"Runes dictate the laws of the world. They merge concept with reality."

"Uh... Le Fay, simpler please? Why can't I break the statues?"

"Uh... Can you break something the cannot be broken?"

"No, but nothing is unbreakable."

"Writing that something is unbreakable in runes means that the reality perceives the object is unbreakable. Anything that would violate this idea will be ignored by the reality. As a result, anything that could break the object would be ignored and no longer exist."

"... That can't possibly be true. Why would anyone learn any other form of magic if runes could do something that crazy by carving a few symbols into a rock or writing something on paper?"

"It's not that simple. It involves a lot more than just writing squiggles or carving symbols. There's a lot of work, sacrifices and theoretical things way above what you can understand right now. The point is that you probably cannot break these statues because there's probably something stopping it."

"I'm going to break it," I said as willed an appropriate weapon on my right arm.

"A giant drill is not going to break the statue!"

Deciding not listen anymore, I began focusing on prepping my attack. This was one of my more recently learned attacks, and I hadn't completely mastered it yet. I first hardened the drill as hard as could as I tried to imagine something unbreakable, then I sharpened the tip as much as I could. Spinning the drill as fast as I could in my mind, I felt the weapon begin to whirl in real life. The wind around it began to twist and turn as the speed picked up. It wasn't going to be enough. I began to will it to go faster.

Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster.

Soon my arm began to shake from the wind being swept around by the drill. Readying myself, I positioned the drill so that I could easily thrust it into the statue in front of me.

"Le Fay! You might want to either get out of the building or hide behind me!" I yelled out. I waited patiently before I felt small hand gently tug on my back. There were some yells, but I couldn't make them out over the noise my drill was producing.

"Ready, Ddraig!"

"Ready!"

"GIGA-DRILL-BREAKER!" I yelled as I plunged the drill into the statue. Soon sparks of many different colors were flying about as my drill desperately tried to break the statues, which just held still. How?! I was launching one of my finishing moves at the target!"

"BOOST!" Draig yelled. The intensity of my drill increased as the sharpness, hardness and spin of my drill increased. It was not enough yet. The statue didn't even budge at all despite how much power was going into it.

"BOOST!"  
"BOOST!"  
"BOOST!"  
"BOOST!"  
"BOOST!"  
"BOOST!"

How is that not enough?! Time to pull out the stored boosts I had been building up in my reserves. Twenty should be enough right?

As I pulled out the stored power and imbued it into my drill, I could feel my arm actually shake from the ferocity of my own attack. The statue was unmoved still. You have got to be kidding me?!

One-hundred thirty more! That should do it! The statue began spurting out even more rainbow sparks. The ground began to shake and crack under me. The wind roared as the air tore. The statue, however, remained still.

One-hundred fifty more boosts! Oh god! My hand is burning from how hot the drill is getting. The heat started to bleed through my armor. Looking at the statue, I noticed I could barely see the statue as the lightshow between my drill and the statue became overwhelming. But something was happening finally. I couldn't see it, but I felt it. My drill was able to push forward a little bit.

Two-hundred more boosts!

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain as the attack finally overwhelmed my suit's ability to protect my arm. The drill itself exploded as my concentration broke and all of the stored energy shot forward. This also blew me an Le Fay all the way back to the wall. Fortunately, we avoided crashing into the wall as Le Fay had apparently prepared the spells to keep us alive.

Looking up, I saw green waves of energy swirled about and smashed against the barrier, making it finally visible as it did its best to stop the flood of energy. Through the haze of pain, I noticed that there were holes forming and expending through which the remainder of my attack was flooding through. Soon the gaps grew too much and the barrier blew apart. I saw all of the statues crumble as the magic finally overwhelmed the runes. Dust and rock from the statues flew in all directions as the remaining energy scattered about with nothing to hold it back.

"I did it!" I panted with rivers of sweat going down my face underneath my helmet.

"Reset," Ddraig roared as my body had reached it's limit. Unfortunately, this meant my armor disappeared and left me to the mercy of the petrification curse.

* * *

AN

1) Been awhile. Busy with life and applying for PhD's.

2) Will be awhile until the next update as I take care of those.

3) And yes, I made it so that Issei's Giga-Drill Breaker temporarily overwrite reality.

4) And yes, Caliburn is stronger than that attack still since it can literally cut through space-time across different dimensions with a simple swing. When you watch enough sci-fi you realize how absolutely crazy that kind of power really is.


End file.
